Denying The Truth
by swiftsonic77
Summary: Princess Celestia is having a hard time keeping her desires and feeling for Discord hidden. She does not want to love him. One night Discord visits her and decides to help Tia with her denying troubles.
1. Chapter 1

Denying The Truth

Celestia looked around the empty long halls of her castle home in Canterlot. The noise from the night guards making their rounds loomed in the background, reminding the Sun Princess to avoid them so she would not have to be asked if she was ok or needed an escort.

 _"_ _This night would be perfect if only….he was back in stone."_

Discord had been loose for some time now and causing chaos throughout Equestria. The mane six had been trying to capture him but The Lord of Chaos always seemed one step ahead of them. The princess headed down another hall and outside leading to the palace gardens.

A cool breeze flowed from the sky and ruffled Celestia's white fur, causing her to shiver a bit. She forgot how some summer nights could be a bit chilly. Ignoring the slight chill, she walked towards a large row of blue and lavender rosés. As she looked at the flowers she tried to think of a way she could capture Discord so he could not cause chaos for her poor subjects.

She moved along through the garden and soon came upon into view of the pedestal that Discord once stood on when he was a stone statue. Celestia slowly looked up at her sister's moon and smiled.

Celestia's thoughts moved away from the situation with The Lord of Chaos for a brief moment to ponder her personal endeavors. Being the Ruler of Equestria put a lot of pressure on her. She barely had time for a private life. She knew how to have fun now and then but it was rare for her to get to be able to let loose.

Another thing the alicorn thought. Problems never seemed to take a break and that meant neither could she. She heard some ponies say she was just some stuck up princess who could care less about others and was harsh with punishment. It must be from the whole banishing her sister to the moon thing. Ponies think she didn't have any troubles, oh Faust was that wrong. One of the problems was rich high stallions and kings from other lands.

There hasn't been a single rich stallion or king who put the moves on her and been rejected. Celestia knew what they wanted from her. Not love, companionship or affection. Just a night of straight up bucking. Like she was some ultra-sexy mare from every colt's fantasy. She didn't care if they were rude or ignored her. They were just steamed they could never have her.

Celestia had a few coltfreinds over thousands of years ago, but things never lasted long enough for anything to really set a spark. Due to her being a princess, ruler and an immortal. Plus in the past her obsession to stopping Discord.

The root of her problems.

She could take rude remarks and sarcasm from her fellow subjects. But losing their respect was another thing entirely. Before Discord came to Equestria, things had been good, peaceful and not so….chaotic. Ponies had loved and praised her and trusted she could solve any problem. But when that incident on the outskirts of Equestria occurred, everything went downhill from there.

She didn't know who started it but rumors spread out through her kingdom about the Sun Goddess and Lord of Chaos. The rumors were suggested that Celestia and Discord had been secretly meeting, playing their own games of harmony and chaos between the bed sheets. Her subjects were starting to question her rule as Princess of Equestria. It irritated her beyond belief that she would want to feel up to that draconequus.

Even if he was rather sexy.

Tia shook her head, wondering where that thought came from. Ignoring it as she had many times before, focused on the pedestal once more. She sighed and turned away from it. "Why can't he just turn himself in so we can work something out instead of doing this whole chase across Equestria. Unknown to the white alicorn, a familiar shadow was looming behind her.

"Now where is the fun in that?"

Celestia whirled around to see Discord standing on top of the pedestal. With no delay the sun goddess ignited her horn with yellow magic aura. But before she could fire, Discord teleported right in front of her and touched her horn causing it to disappear. She went to hit him with her front hooves, which the draconequus ducked and teleported behind her. Before she knew it, Discord wrapped his tail around her, pinning her front legs down and pressing her back tightly against his chest.

"Well hello to you to princess." He said with a light chuckle. Celestia struggled valiantly against Discord to get free but to no avail.

"You better let me go right now Discord or I swear you will be sent you to the sun." She gritted her teeth. Discord grinned at her threat. He couldn't see her face due to her flowing rainbow like mane but always knew she looked cute when angry.

"Oh, come now my dear. We both know you need your horn and magic to do that."

"Then give me back my horn."

Discord chuckled. "Hmmmmm. Don't feel like it. Besides I just dropped by to see how my favorite princess is doing."

Celestia turned her head trying to get a look at him. "How I'm doing? I have been stressed and irritated with you causing chaos all around my kingdom. You have not given Twilight and her friends a break on trying to catch you. You appear one place and when they get there your somewhere else." She stopped struggling. Wasting her energy wasn't going to help her. Calling for help seemed to be out of the question as the two were deep in the garden. That and Celestia was actually wanting to handle this on her own. She would just have to wait for him to let up just a bit then strike. But Discord had no plans on letting up anytime soon. He looked down at her body and sparkling flowing mane.

"May I say how stunning you look tonight my dear? Not that you don't look any other day."

Discord had enjoyed watching her stride through the garden, looking at all the flowers and night sky. The way her sexy curves showed off sent shivers up his spine. The way her mane flowed, showing off that gorgeous face. Her entire figure was a sight to behold, from that fluffy white chest hidden under her royal chest attire. To those grip-able hips, right down to her slender legs. She was an angle.

Celestia could tell he was staring at her body. "Keep those off me" she warned. Discord leaned in close to her ear.

"Why do you do this to yourself Celestia?" He whispered, pressing her tighter against him.

"What in Tartarus are you talking about Discord?" She spoke back to him. The way the draconequus had her against him made her steamed that she couldn't do anything but at the same time….made her feel warm. The kind of warmth that you feel when the one you love strokes your thigh and kisses your neck.

 _"_ _Faust damn it! What are you thinking Tia! He is your enemy!"_ The alicorn's mind screamed. Celestia didn't even want to think of being aroused by the draconequus. Discord slowly smirked with a roll of his eyes.

"Please Tia, You know exactly what I'm talking about. These bottled up emotions, sexual tension. Why fight it? There is so much you could be enjoying with me~"

He whispered the last part into her ear so softly it sent a shiver through her entire body. The warmth started to get stronger making Celestia very uneasy. In fact there was always something about Discord that made her uneasy. Every time he would flash that sly like smile at her from a distance or when he escaped from guard custody. It always stopped her in her tracks for a moment.

Tia always had this tiny voice inside her heart that would speak up about how Discord was not so bad and was handsome. The voice drove Celestia crazy that even a small part of her could be attracted to the Lord of Chaos. _"You know what you feel for him."_

 _"_ _NO! STOP IT!"_

The princess ordered her body. She had to get out of his grip. But the draconequus's tail was still holding her very tight. She did however notice his two mismatch arms were hugging her lightly.

"You're delusional Discord. There is no way in Equestria I would sleep with a tyrant like you. I'm sure there are other mares that are as vile as yourself out there who will take you." She cursed herself for still feeling the warmth in her.

"Why would I want another mare when I desire you my princess~" He cooed in her ear. Celestia just snorted in response. "Please, you care nothing for me. You just want to bang me and fill your own sexual desires then you will be gone the next day."

"No."

She flinched as his harsh tone and felt his talon grip her shoulder. Tia got scared he might do something to her but then felt him loosen up but not enough for her to escape.

"No Celestia. You know I am not like that. Mares should be treated with the utmost respect and dignity. Any male who just uses a girl as a toy is not fit to live."

His words echoed in her brain. Deep down the goddess knew he was not that type of male. When Discord would show up at the palace or just in the throne room, he would show her nothing but kindness. For just a moment Celestia thought she should say sorry.

"You're very beautiful…." Discord spoke brushing his chin and white goatee on the back of her neck. Tia breathed in tightly at the feeling her chest heaving upwards. She cursed herself praying Discord didn't notice. He had but said nothing.

"I know you fight to keep these desires of yours buried and hidden. It's not healthy my dear."

"How would you know?" asked Celestia with a raised eyebrow. "Let's just say I have been feeling the same desires for you as you feel for me. You're all I think about. I close my eyes and all I see is your face." The draconequus admitted. Tia felt a bit flattered at his words and blushed a bit. She thanked Faust Discord wasn't able to see it.

"You're an amazing mare Celestia. I've never known somepony who shows such determination and strong sense of good and harmony. Plus you're the most sexist mare I have ever seen." Discord added with a chuckle. The princess's belly felt like it was doing 10 back flips. Years of locked up emotions were starting to break loose. Time after time she resisted his charm. It made it harder for her to not enjoy the moments when he complimented her. The way he was always so calm and care free. He never seemed to worry about stuff but only showed his true side to her only. Celestia could not deny how her face would heat up every time she saw his handsome face.

The white alicorn started to lean back into his embrace. His warm breath tickled the fur on her neck almost causing a moan to escape her plush lips.

The Lord of Chaos felt her starting to give in and decoded to take a step up. He began to plant soft kisses on her neck. Discord wanted to take her right here and now but kept his primal lust under control. Celestia felt her back legs grow weak. Discord really knew what he was doing and she was enjoying it. The sun princess slowly closed her eyes and started to rub her hips against his. But as soon as her eyes had closed, they shot back open realizing what she was doing.

"Stop it Discord, or I will buck you into prison and keep you there for touching me this way." Tia spoke trying to not sound shaky. The sly draconequus smirked and kept up his actions and said, "If you were really going to do that, you would have done so already. It's not like I'm holding you back or anything."

Celestia looked down and was surprised to see his tail no longer wrapped around her front legs that had been keeping them pinned to her side. It seemed during their little moment he had slipped his tail off her.

 _"_ _Quick! Get away and buck him down to the ground!"_ Her mind screamed at her. But her body would not listen. Tia felt confused as she had no idea what to do.

Discord noticed this and nibbled on one of her ears whispering as he did. "I want you Tia. Badly. I know you want it as well. This isn't just about sex my dear. I want to show you how much I care about you. How much you mean to me.

"Forget it Discord. You're nothing but a chaotic creep." She snapped at him. Discord just smiled that stupide sly smile and nuzzled her shoulder.

"The body is a funny thing Tia. It knows what you desire even if you deny it.

Celestia swore under her breath. He was right. While her mind resisted, her body wanted him more than anything right now. That warmth she had been feeling was now an exploding volcano.

"Discord…" She softly spoke, her right hoof reached up to feel his face. But she felt nothing and no longer felt his arms around her. That and she realized her horn was back on her head. Rage built up inside her. _"He toyed with me again!"_ Celestia not only felt rage but also hurt. The sun princess turned to start heading back to the castle when suddenly she bumped into the chaotic draconequus. His two mismatched arms were upon her once again, pulling the shocked alicorn closer.

"What's the matter Tia?" He asked with a knowing smirk. "Did you honestly think I would just leave you like that?"

His bright yellow and red eyes gazed into and locked with her magenta ones. Celestia no longer felt angry but now stunned unable to move. Slowly, Discord leaned his muzzle closer to hers, tipping her chin up with his lion paw. The draconequus's lips then met the alicorn's in a soft kiss. After a moment he sneaked his tongue past her teeth and caressed her tongue with his own.

 _"_ _WHAT IN TARTARUS ARE YOU DOING? GET HIM OFF YOU!"_

Celestia's mind screamed in a loud inner voice. She was having a hard time believing he was really doing this to her. But if she had to be honest it was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. For a brief moment, she silenced her mind and let her body take over. She wrapped her front legs around him, pulling herself closer to the handsome Lord of Chaos, she returned the kiss. His eagle claw ran along her back, moving in between her large white wings and placed itself on the back of her head. The kiss soon became heated as their tongues danced and moved against each other.

Celestia dug her hooves into his strong muscular shoulders, moaning into his mouth. The two immortals were getting hotter by the second. Discord picked her up by her slender hips and pushed her up against the stone pedestal. Tia wrapped her legs around his waist, leaning her head back and gasping at the draconequus's touch.

"Ngh~ Discord…."

He smiled as he heard her gasp his name and he started to kiss and nibble her soft neck. Celestia moaned a bit more. She then felt his groin rub up against her flower, causing the sexy alicorn to moan louder and stick her tongue out.

Unfortunately for the two, Tia's brain turned back on and she pushed him roughly away and slid down from the pedestal. Neither of them said a word. The two just stood there a few hoof steps away from each other, panting. Discord had a questioning look on his face as to why the princess had pushed him away after how she was returning his affection in such a heated way.

"Holy Faust Discord…were you planning to do me right here in the garden?" The princess asked between breaths.

Discord slowly smiled. "Can you blame me for being so enchanted by you?" A blush appeared on her face at Discord's flattering words. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly regaining her composer.

"You should turn yourself in now since you're already here." Discord chuckled and slithered past her, rubbing his side against hers causing the princess to shiver in delight but cursed under her breath.

"Perhaps some other time my dear, But I have things to attend too. Thank you for your time."

She glared at the trickster as the alicorn turned and faced him. "Discord I am ordering you too- Mhp?!" The princess was interrupted as she felt Discord's lips one again pressed against hers firmly. She didn't have time to decide if she should smack him or kiss him back, when he pulled away and winked at her. "Catch you later Tia." Then in a flash of light he was gone.

Celestia just stood there now alone in the garden blinking in confusion and a bit stunned from the firm kiss. She then shook her head while sighing in frustration that he got away but also sadness that he was gone.

"Another time Discord, another time." She looked up at the moon for a moment then headed for home.


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Ignorant jerks…"_

Were Celestia's thoughts as she slammed the door to her bed chambers. Somepony had left very crude drawings all around the palace this morning of her and Discord engaging in certain activities. She wanted to know who it was and send them straight to the sun and burn. For the rest for the day she was in a horrible mood, glaring and brooding at anypony who talked with her. Tia was just happy the day was finally over. Right now, she had a date with a hot shower.

Kicking off her royal slippers, she levitated her crown and chest plate off and put them on a nearby table. Walking into the bathroom, she locked the door behind her. The alicorn looked at herself in the mirror for a moment before stepping into the shower. Turning the nozzle, a blast of hot water hit her body, soaking her white fur as Celestia started to wash herself with a bar of soap.

 _"_ _That's the stuff…"_

Tia thought, the water soothing her tense muscles. Celestia ran her hooves through her long, glowing rainbow mane, feeling absolutely relaxed. That was until the memory of the night in the garden from last two weeks ago came flooding back in her mind.

She could still hear his voice whispering in her ear, the smell of his cotton candy scent. The way he touched her and the look of lust in his eyes was unforgettable. She hated it. She hated the fact that she let herself be seduced to that freak.

Even if it did feel wonderful.

Celestia shook her head at such thoughts. The last thing the princess wanted to remember was wrapping her legs around Discord and tongue wrestling with him. Grabbing some shampoo with her magic, Celestia began to lather it into her mane. No matter how hard she scrubbed. She could not get the draconequus's light talons off her body.

Turning the nozzle and ending the flow of hot water, Celestia stepped out and grabbed a towel hanging on a rack. Wrapping it around her dripping wet body, the princess proceeded to dry herself off. A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, a robe tied loosely around her body. Tia walked across her bedroom and flopped down on her large, soft bed.

"Another day of running Equestria." She mumbled to herself, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. The alicorn turned to her side, seeing all the empty space on her bed. Celestia sighed. On nights like this, she wished she had somepony to come home to and share that space. Somepony to keep her warm on these cold nights.

A slight bang from her balcony caught her attention. Celestia slowly stood up and walked over to the opening that led out to her balcony. The mare peered outside and looked around. The balcony was abandon and dark. She walked over to the railing and looks down at the city of Canterlot below. She still saw nothing other than that.

 _"_ _Must have been a bird or something."_ Tia thought, heading back into the bedroom. She went to grab a book from a shelf when a voice called out, causing the princess to leap out of her fur.

"Aren't you a little cold with just that flimsy robe on?"

Spinning around, The startled alicorn saw Discord sitting on her bed. That same old smile on his face. She charged her horn to blast the unwanted guest. But Discord, quick as ever, snapped a claw and made her horn vanish.

"Easy there princess." Discord said. "Don't want you destroying your nice bedroom with that powerful magic of yours." He appeared behind her.

"Alright then," Tia hissed. "I'll kill you with my own two hooves!"

She lunged at Discord, with both hooves going for his long neck. The draconequus put his claw and paw up. Causing her hooves to go into his grasp. Discord dropped to his back, he pulled Celestia forward then pressed his mismatched feet into her belly. Giving a hard push, Discord threw Celestia onto the bed. Before she could get up, The Lord of Chaos was upon her once more, pinning her arms to the soft bed sheets and sitting on top of the mare. The sun princess struggled with all her might but just like in the garden, he had her at his mercy again.

"Relax Celestia." Discord said to the mare. But Celestia kept struggling until she noticed a horrifying observation. In the struggle with Discord, her rope had opened slightly, exposing more of her then the princess wished. Her white face turned completely red and prayed to Faust that he wouldn't notice.

Discord did notice the look on her face and had a confused look of his own. The draconequus looked down and saw the problem, quickly looking back up at the mare. Tia's eyes grew wide in horror, thinking he might do the unspeakable. Discord's look turned to one of hurt as he spoke.

"No Celestia. I would never do such a thing and you know it."

He released her arms and backed away from her. Celestia quickly wrapped her robe around her as tightly as she could, her face still hot with embarrassment.

 _"_ _Faust, He practically saw me naked!"_ Her mind boomed. True she did not always wear cloths but still. For a moment the two stayed where they were. Celesta had no idea what to do. She knew she could not get past him. Discord had her trapped like a rat.

"What do you want Discord?" The princess finally spoke, low and full of venom.

"Not to do you any harm in anyway, I assure you."

"Then what?"

"If I recall, some many years ago I saved your life from a rock slide remember?" Discord asked. "Yes, and I recall giving you a ten second head start for that." She answered, trying to forget what he did to her after that. Celestia had given him the head start but he had just stood there. Just before the time was up he kissed her.

"As much as I enjoyed that." He chuckled. "I believe another small favor is in order."

Celestia raised a brow and slowly asked. "What kind of favor?"

"I just want to talk, you owe me that much." The handsome draconequus replied. The goddess closed her eyes in frustration. Discord did save her and her sense of honor did feel she owed him a bit more.

"Fine. You have 5 minutes." Tia huffed. Discord sat on the end of her bed. He patted the space beside him. Wanting the mare to sit with him.

"Come on Tia. I don't bite." He assured her. But Celestia stayed where she was on her end of the bed. "I'm much more comfortable here, thank you. Now cut to the chase Discord." The princess spoke feeling annoyed.

"Alright then, I want to talk about the night in the garden."

Celestia froze. That was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Discord stood up and moved a bit closer to her. "I want to talk about what we experienced that night. What we can still experience."

"Listen you slimy jerk," Celestia snapped, poking a hoof at his chest. "That night in the gardens was a fluke. It was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life and I tell you right now, it won't happen again. Ever."

"Don't lie to be Celestia. I invented lying. Even you can't deny the feelings you were having then or now."

"Time's up Discord. Get out." Celestia huffed and pointed to the door. But the draconequus wasn't finished. "You keep telling yourself that it's wrong. That having even the slightest bit of affection towards me is a sin." He got closer to her.

"You can believe that all you want my dear. But if it were true, you wouldn't have even let me touch you, much less kiss you. I didn't force anything upon you that night. You were the one who kissed back. You were the one squeezing my hips with your thighs. "

"Shut up." Celestia whispered, her ears flatten against the back of her head. She didn't want to hear this. Mostly because it was true. Celestia could have resisted him if she truly wanted to, but she didn't. Discord was face to face with her now.

"You don't have to be ashamed Celestia." He spoke softly. "There's nothing to be ashamed of wanting to be with someone, to love someone."

"I don't love you."

"Let yourself go Celestia." Discord kept going, ignoring what she had said. "You put up with all those politics and jerk subjects you protect and for what? To prove you're a good princess? After all you've done. You should not have to prove anything."

Celestia was quite. Discord was slowly dissecting her. Peeling back truth after truth.

"Let me help you. Let me give you some pleasure in this dark world that surrounds you."

"Is that it?" The mare asked coldly. "You just want to buck me?" Discord gave her a stern look. 'I want to pleasure you physically AND emotionally. I told you before. This isn't about sex to me. It's showing how much I care about you and that I can make you happy."

Discord gently took her hooves in his paw and claw and put it against his chest.

"You're the only mare I want Celestia. I love you."

"Discord…don't…" Tia mumbled, almost a whisper. Those feelings from the garden were returning. She can't feel this way. Not about him. His lion paw reached up and ever so gently caressed her cheek.

"It's ok to be afraid. I was too but now I've come to terms with it and now the only thing I fear is losing you."

The sun princess was breaking. The voice that was always telling her this was a trick or that he was nothing but a chaos evil freak had been silenced. Those feelings Celestia kept bottled up were being released. All the mare could think of now was how much she wanted him.

Discord leaned his muzzle close to hers, stopping just inches away. The mare's lips trembling in anticipation.

"Say it." He whispered. Discord knew she was accepting the truth now. But he wanted to hear it from her before he takes this next large step.

"Kiss me dammit." Celestia ordered. That was all Discord needed. Pressing his lips against her's, he slipped his snake tongue in once more. This time, Celestia did not hesitate. She was there to meet him and clung onto his shoulders roughly, pulling Discord closer.

Their kiss quickly grew heated, Discord wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. Celestia jumped up, wrapping her slender legs around his waist. Her heart was racing. It felt so damn good to give in and stop denying herself what she wants. Breaking away from Discord, she planted soft kisses on is broad shoulders while rubbing his belly. Discord let out a small growl of enjoyed from the goddess's touch.

The draconequus suckled on the alicorn's neck as he slowly lowered the robe down her shoulders. For every bit of fur and flesh that was exposed, he would plant a kiss. Her white fur was soft and silky to the touch. Discord planted another kiss on Celestia's lips as she let the rest of her rope fall onto the bed and slide to the floor. Discord gently pushed Tia back and she felt her back hit the cold bed sheets. The mare felt his entire weight shift onto her and the warmth that emanated from his body. She leaned her head back and moaned as Discord's strong claw and paw caressed her body from head to tail.

Discord was sure to take his time with her. He wanted Celestia to feel every bit of pleasure he could give her. He could feel her hooves roaming up and down his back and between his bat and pegasus wing. Tia pulled on his fur every time the draconequus found a tender spot on her. The sound of her calling out his name softly was music to Discord's ears.

Celestia was in bliss No male she had ever been with was this passionate and loving as Discord. They usually just wanted to get straight to the bucking. His soft lips covered almost every inch of her body, his snake tail swishing behind him.

Discord kissed the mare softly as he positioned himself in front of her. He broke away, looking into her magenta eyes.

"Are you ready my beautiful angel~?"

Celestia loved it when he called her that. She pulled his head down and kissed him. Grabbing his shoulders to steady herself.

"Make me scream your name Discord~" She whispered. Discord smiled the biggest smile he had ever done in his entire life. Kissing Tia one more time, the draconequus snapped a claw and the lights went out.


End file.
